


Faded Accent

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Since Jack travels around the world I figured he’d know more than one language. One of ‘em being French.And Jamie really, really likes it when Jack talks french to him."This prompt was supposed to be about dirty talk but I’m still stuck on immortal/mortal feels. Jamie likes looking for signs of how amazing and different Jack is from everyone else, but he also knows this might be a dangerous habit.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	Faded Accent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/1/2014.

“You know, it’s actually Jacques,” Jack says one afternoon as he and Jamie hike through a small state park near the college Jamie attends. Few visitors make use of the trails in mid-November, making this park at this time of year one of the safest places where Jamie can spend time with someone no one else can see.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jamie asks. He’d been lost in musing how the late autumn landscape was so very like Jack: the brilliant blue sky glinting behind stark white, thickly strewn clouds reminding him of Jack’s eyes looking through his hair, every bare tree calling to mind Jack’s staff, the cool brown of the bare earth and rain-faded leaves matching almost perfectly the shade of Jack’s pants.  
  
A whole landscape of Jack. He’d wondered how possible that was, and how probable. It’s the kind of question he’s been thinking about often when he thinks of Jack lately. Though he knows—or at least thinks—that he’s become incredibly familiar with Jack’s body over the course of the past three years, he still doesn’t know as much as he’d like to about what it means for Jack to be _Jack Frost_ , immortal Guardian.  
  
He thinks Jack might be deliberately avoiding the subject. Jamie doesn’t really blame him. All the hints, all the implications, all the glimpses that he gets—they’re wonderful and awesome in the old senses of those words, and Jamie realizes he’s being tempted with knowledge he might not be able to withstand.   
  
Still, he can’t resist the glimpses. And “Jacques” might be just one such glimpse.  
  
“My family and I were part of a group of French settlers,” Jack explains. “It’s funny, I always did like French, and I thought that’s why it was so easy for me to learn. But it turned out to be my native language all along.”  
  
“You don’t have any accent at all left, though,” Jamie says.  
  
Jack shrugs. “I guess it just faded.”  
  
 _How long does it take for an accent to fade when you have no one to talk to?_ “So how many languages do you know?” Jamie asks instead.  
  
“Oh, all of them, I think. It’s easier, now, since the really new ones are all conlangs, and since they’re mainly created for fun, I can find them as soon as someone starts making them.”  
  
Jamie can’t stifle the little, awed laugh that usually escapes him at times like this, though it always makes Jack change the subject.  
  
“I’d like to hear you speak French sometime,” he manages to tell Jack before the conversation switches to his current university studies.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack whispers against Jamie’s skin for what feels like a sweet eternity, unfamiliar phonemes and cool breath on his neck and back making him shiver. He doesn’t know how to tell Jack that he’d be content with this language, that this language nearly overwhelms him by how it reveals that he’s holding more than should even be able to fit in this world in the circle of his arms. So he doesn’t say anything when Jack stops talking and starts kissing him, his shiver at the touch of their lips matching Jamie’s at his words.  
  


* * *

  
  
When he has a few spare moments, Jamie tries to translate the few words and phrases he can remember.  
  
 _Je t'aime.  
  
toujours  
  
éternité  
  
vieux  
  
mort  
  
décès_  
  
None are entirely unexpected. Few are subjects Jack’s spoken of in English. Jamie doesn’t know what his smile means as he emails his adviser about adding a course of introductory French for the Spring.


End file.
